Imagination XD
Imagination XD (also known as Laboratories X86) is a Penguin TNT subsidiary founded as Penguin TNT games development and also a game enrichment center. Imagination XD are predecessor of CrystalScape due the uncompatible studio names for Penguin TNT. As a game enrichment center, they made a research on Shaders, Optimizing, and Decreasing Development Time and share it freely on their blog. History Laboratories has a many names. Laboratories also called as LaboratoriesX86 and CrystaLaboratories. Laboratories name came from the Aperture Laboratories Portal 2 game. The First Era (2010)(Before game development) In the first era of laboratories (August 2010), Skipper and Rico starts making the new group for games enrichment center, however they never made any games yet. Laboratories name originally was "FenoLab", They wrote in their clan's book. FenoLab name came from "Fenolftalein" the another Skipper's interests. FenoLab has their mission, to build a great 3D games. No reason why they are pending their mission and starts finding "free 3D games creator" at the Middle of December 2010. The Rise of Laboratories (January 2011 - March 2011) In the first January 2011, Skipper has found the free 3D games creator "3DRad". Skipper was tried hard and learn how to make a games with 3Drad. Below is the game that Skipper made but never released *LOLBuggyCar (Jan 2011) first Skipper's game. But this game just share to his cousin. A lot of bugs found *Wild Truck Racer (Jan 2011) Another Skipper's wild idea about the truck race in highway. *Wildwest Showdown3DRad (Feb 2011) Skipper didn't collect the scripts this game needed. *VRace Car (Feb 2011) Too slow to load this project. Canceled *Unknown FPS (Feb 2011) No another model, it just pistol. *Sphere Rigidbory (Feb 2011) Not canceled, but continued as "Shooting Star" *Flying Crazy Race (May 2011) "Boring!", Skipper Skipper thinking FenoLab was not a good name for their game development office. Rico suggested Skipper to use just "Penguin TNT Gamestudio". Skipper thinks that was a dump idea. Rico suggested whatever but it must include TNT words. First CrystalTNT ? Skipper took a look in crystalspace website, Skipper has found idea for their gamestudio name. CrystalScape! The Fall of Laboratories (March 2011 - May 2011) Skipper was very happy for their first game beta release "Shooting Star 0.68". and Skipper speard some 'hurts feeling' or 'feels very smart' words in any forum. In one of 5 forums Skipper share. Skipper was annoyed by someones on forum. What Skipper says ? *Skipper "Hello everyone! i'm just finished my project! i was very excited about this. I made the first 3D pixel shader game. Yay for me! if you don't believe it i made this. See the email, the email on my games same with my account." *Someone #1 "Yeah yeah yeah, you are the king! You are the first kid who made 3D pixel shadder game." *Someone #2 "Yeah dude! Let's call Guiness Book of Record!" *Skipper "WTF Are you talking about? IF YOU WANT TO TRY IT TRY! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO TRY IT DON'T TRY! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW ?" *Someone #2 "*PIIP*" Skipper was lectured by forum's admin about the forum's rules and etiquette against the older people. Skipper was shocked and sad read that message and Skipper promise wont 'feels very smart' again. That day was changed Skipper's mind, and Laboratories future. Without that day Laboratories will leave now. Laboratories Reborn (May 2011 - Oct 2011) After Skipper read that message, Skipper continue makes "Shooting Star 1.01". but when publish that game. Skipper became reversed mind. This is how Skipper publish 'shooting star' "hello, may i publish my junk game here. sorry for my bad. thanks" After publishing "shooting star" skipper been never make games, because of no ideas, and no ones want to teach unity. The Second Generation (Nov 2011 - April 2012) Skipper has an opinion for replacing the name from LaboratoriesX86 to ViTALAB. Skipper has many reasons why must started with ViTA. Sometimes, Skipper thinks "LaboratoriesX86" name doesn't make any sense at all, and also it's hard to find at search engine. On June 2011, ViTA Name was announced by Skipper privately. ViTA name was came from another Skipper's interest (Vitamin) and also ViTALiTY. Firstly, Skipper announced it as Vitamin C++, and then Skipper has an opinion to change all name started with ViTA. As announced before, LaboratoriesX86 is a temporary name, could be changed. On December 2011, Skipper has canceled changing Laboratories Name and make it still Laboratories. XD Powered (July 2012 - Februrary 2013) Laboratories became XD because Laboratories is no longer Free game studio. They will maximize their skills in game development and sell it at Desura or Steam. In January 2013, they planned to be a democracy game studio which mean they will take request from other people ("Anyone can be a game designer"). IMAGINATION XD as a Democratic Indie Game Studio (February 2013 - present) Imagination XD is now a democratic indie game studio. All people can make a request for making game. This also called as "Imagination XD This is it!" They planned to make a better game after Nitro Racer XD release. They planned to buy 2 Kinects for better animation / motion capture, Unity Pro for better graphic, and Shader 5 graphic card to develop DirectX 11 game. But however, their plan didn't go well. They expected that Nitro Racer XD will make a lot of money because this is the most advanced game ever built by Imagination XD. The reality, Desura players hated it a lot by saying this game shouldn't be sell because rich gameplay, but poor graphic. Skipper Centurion already explained about the poor graphic, but no one still wanted to purchase Nitro Racer XD. This made Skipper Centurion so depressed about the development of Personified Fear and the critiques of Nitro Racer XD. Games These are the Skipper's idea before Laboratories (FenoLab) (Never Developed) This is the full list Version Code Imagination XD has made some version code in every game they build except shooting star 1. Mostly they use chemical name for their build code, such as HCl, H2O, CH3COOH. Their version code uses text, such as 1.01A, 1.02B. They use all characters for their version code except for L, L is for LiTE version, but they mostly just use A,B,C,D. There are 3 types build code : *Requested Test ( Mg, Li, H2O, Hg) *Half Done Test / Almost done test (HCl, NaCl) *Full version (H2SO4, CH3COOH, NH3) Trivia *Original Laboratories name (After FenoLab) was InnoVaTek Game Enrichment Center. *Skipper didn't use the old slogan again ("We are inovators not imitators") because it maybe offenses many other developers in the world. And the slogan is get from PARADOX video. That's why Skipper uses new slogan ("Seize the Day!"), ("Make Play"). *In presentation video, Laboratories slogan was "Like a Boss". *XD on Imagination name means Extreme Definition at first but then it was changed to Extremely Fun. Ironicly, game made by Imagination XD never liked by everybody due to extreme difficulties and poor gameplay. *Imagination XD also a VFX / CGI animation studios. *On May 2013, Frozen Star had merged with Imagination XD. But it was canceled.